Reunited
by Twi-chick34
Summary: After Nagisa's unfortunate death, Tomoya is depressed but when he is forcefully taken on that trip (from film) can friends and family help Tomoya to accept the past and his daughter? How will Ushio adjust to seeing her father for the first time, really seeing him? How will their camping trip go? Will they ever get Nagisa back? (I know summary sucks but give it a chance ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

 _ **Hello Clannad Fans, now I got this idea after watching my favorite anime series and after I watched the film.** **Now, we all know that the movie version of Clannad wasn't very good, but they definitely left open the very end when he is forcefully taken on that trip. Now, I wanted to write this and I hope you all like it.**_

Last night, I don't remember doing much. I unconsciously ate my meal, took a shower for work, and then lay down to my single futon. I let the dark loneliness fill me as I felt my eyelids close I kept hoping that life would take me. Why does this town toy with my life so much? Nothing could replace the love I had for my late wife. I opened my eyes seeing her futon in the closet. I should throw that away. I sighed and I felt tears pouring from my eyes as I thought about her.

'Nagisa... Nagisa," I cried as I thought about her I unfortunately had the recollection of her death.

"I love you Tomoya. I love you so very much." She looked at oshio and then me and then within the blink of an eye her hand fell from my hold on her hand and then... the love of my life was gone. The sound of the silence, it was both peaceful and sufferable. Sometimes I considered ending my life... or even just disappearing, but something held me here. No matter how much I didn't want think about Nagisa and I's daughter, due to the sadness it brought upon me, I knew I couldn't leave. Maybe someday I can face my daughter, and be the daddy I always wanted to be. How could I? Without Nagisa, I didn't have the slightest clue on what to do.

I rolled onto my back, looking up at my plain ceiling and sighed. "N... Nagisa..." I started. "I don't know what to do. I can't take Ushio back... I am... I am not who I used to be. I am a failure. I am pathetic..." I couldn't stop the tears from rolling. "Why? Why did you leave me? I'm so lost without you. I miss you so much. I just... I can't." I stopped myself. Shaking my head, I could feel the sorrow exhausting me and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

"So, got it? That's the plan. We need to get Okasaki out of this town for a bit." Yoshino said. We all agreed. We need him to be able to truly be with his daughter. I listened as I looked over at Nagisa's mother and father. "Youhei?" Yoshino called to me. "Kyou, Tomoyo, you all be ready and wait at the stops in the morning so we can pick you up. We can't say a word to him about the surprise."

"Right!" They all nodded, their thumbs up.

"Aki?" A little girls voice called.

We all turned around to see Ushio, Tomoya and Nagisa's little girl. She was quite adorable. The only thing that made it hard to look at her was the fact that she looked almost identical to Nagisa. The only things she really inherited from Tomoya was his nose, at least that's what I thought.

"Hey there Ushio." Mr. Furukawa said, holding his arms out wide, inviting his granddaughter to sit with him.

Ushio smiled and giggled, running towards him and sat down immediately, grabbing her plastic cup.

"She sure got big fast." Kyou said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's for sure." I agreed. "Hey Ushio, uncle Youhei brought you something."

She looked over and giggled. "Oh!" She exclaimed, excitedly as she moved towards me. Smiling, I pulled something from my pocket. It was a little popsicle stick with three dangos on it, the biggest on the bottom and smallest at the top. "The dango family?" She asked happily.

I nodded. "Yes, your mommy, as you know, loved dangos a lot. So, when we were all in a club with her, we all took one of these with us. I thought you would love it."

Ushio smiled and then looked down, looking a little sad. "What's wrong Ushio?" Sanae asked.

"What... what was my daddy like in school?" Our eyes widened. We all knew that Sanae told Ushio somethings, but it didn't surprise us that she wanted to know more about Tomoya since he hardly ever saw her.

I nodded and tilted my head. "Well... your daddy and I were best friends in school. Completely best friends. He would come to my dorm room all the time." Ushio nodded, looking at me with the same eyes with the same curious look Nagisa would hold. "He and I were trouble makers unfortunately, but it is what made us friends. When we started hanging out, neither of us really got in trouble anymore. Tomoya- I mean, your daddy was really cool and understanding of others."

Ushio's gaze became sad. "Do... do you think daddy loves me? I..." I looked up at everyone, seeing their saddened expressions.

I patted her head, influencing her to look up at me. "Ushio, I know he does. I am sure that he does love you. When... when your mommy passed, it made him really sad, but I know one day you two will be together." I wasn't usually so mushy, but Ushio was someone, just like Nagisa, who we could show emotions in front of and not have to worry. "So, Ushio, are you ready to go on that trip with your grandparents?"

Ushio's mood enhanced immediately. "Yes! I'm very excited!"

"Do you need help packing anything?" Sanae asked.

Ushio nodded. "Yes. I can't reach my green Dango."

"Alright. Let's go get it for you so we can get you to bed for the trip." Sanae said, as she stood up, she took Ushio's hand and led her upstairs.

We all looked at one another and nodded. "I don't want my granddaughter to feel alone anymore. We all know what we are to do? Sanae, Ushio, and I will wait on Platform 2."

I nodded. "Yes, and I will join in on the ride after Yoshino and his wife get Tomoya."

"Yes, and then Kyou and I will get in the car then too. We will make food for everyone too."

Nodding, "Let's give it our best."

* * *

As I laid Ushio down, I laid beside her, singing the dango song to her. "Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango, dango family..." I smiled at my granddaughter. I could see so much of my daughter in this sweet little girl and it made me miss my little girl even more. "Sanae?" Ushio asked. I have her call me Sanae instead of grandma, it made me feel too old.

"Yes Ushio?" I asked kindly.

"Did mommy and daddy love each other a lot?"

I gently bit my lip and let out a slow gentle breath. "Ushio, your mommy and daddy were inseparable. So much so that as soon as she finished school, she moved in with your daddy and married him. They definitely loved one and another."

Ushio nodded. "I want my daddy." She said, sobbing quietly.

I nodded and patted her back gently. "Don't worry Ushio. You and him will be together soon, I guarantee it."

Ushio smiled and wiped away her tears before she hugged the dango to her, slowly falling asleep. I looked at her and gently kissed her forehead before looking at Nagisa's picture. "Nagisa, please watch over Tomoya and Ushio tomorrow. Help him." Slowly and quietly, I excited the room, holding my hopes high for tomorrow.

 _ **I hope that this is good so far. If you would like more, please review and I will write more. Love you all! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Author Notice

**Hello fans!**

 **I am sorry about the long time waiting for the next chapter. Right now I'm in a tough writers block, but I'm definitely working on getting that chapter out to you as soon as possible! I hope you all understand and thank you for sticking with me!**

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**


	3. Chapter 3: Writers block is gone!

**Hello fans!**

 **I am sorry about the long time waiting for the next chapter. I am through my writers block and will be writing chapters. Right now my family and I are making a huge change and moving to the other side of the country. :) We are very excited. So during the car ride I will be writing the new chapters for my stories and they will be posted sometime next week! Thank you so much for being patient with me, it is greatly appreciated.**

 **Lots of luv!**

 **Twi-chick34**


End file.
